Slave miner
Undeployed Slave_Miner_(Dep).jpg Deployed |image = |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Yuri |baseunit = |role = Mobile ore refinery |useguns = 20mm rapid machine gun (Cannon when elite) |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 2000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |techlvl = 1 |cost = $1500 (1.000) $1750 (1.001) |time = 1:10 |produced = Yuri War Factory OR Yuri Construction Yard |req = Bio Reactor (if build from construction yard) |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *30 (HARVWH) *50 (when elite) (HowitzerWH) |airattack = |cooldown = 20 (50 when elite) |airspeed = |landspeed = 3 |seaspeed = |range = 5.5 (5.75 when elite) |sight = *4 *6 (deployed) |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = 0 |produce = Up to 5 s (Automatic, no Cost) |allows = Construction Yard *War Factory (with Barrack) *Submarine Pen (with Barrack) |research = |ability = Self-repairing Immune to mind-control |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire |structure = |notes = Cannot be captured Can only be repaired by Engineer in deployed mode }} The Slave Miners were mobile ore refineries used by Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background Instead of using machines to collect ore; Yuri relied on human slaves equipped with shovels. Each slave miner carried five slaves to the nearest ore field where they started collecting ore and bringing it back to the miner where it was refined right away and turned into cash to supply the Commander's war efforts. When a slave miner was destroyed by an enemy, the slaves desert and fight for whoever ended their oppression. However, as they were equipped with nothing but shovels, they were mere cannon fodder. Killed slaves can be replaced with no visible cost, but slave miners had limited living space inside, allowing only five slaves per miner to be carried. Despite its name; the Slave Miner is actually a mobile ore refinery. It was equipped with heavy armor to repel enemy attacks against it as well as a machine gun to fight off infantry. It is one of the few vehicles that the Battle Fortress can not run over. Because of its dual nature, it is buildable by both the Construction Yard and the War Factory, allowing for rapid deployment of replacement Miners should any be destroyed. It requires no external power to operate. The Slave Miner was erased from the timeline after the Soviets meddled with the space time continuum. Counters The only real vulnerability it suffered is that because it is usually outside of the effect area of the Psychic Radar and it is a refinery it had no way of detecting Allied Spies who could infiltrate it to steal half of the base's funds. Thus it required a Yuri Clone or Mastermind escort to defend against this tactic. A sniper or two nearby can also kill all the slaves, thus negating resource collection. In addition, a SEAL in an IFV could terminate the slaves with little problem. 's s could also melt countless slaves with little difficulty. Any lost slaves will automatically be replaced by the miner without cost but this takes time during which resource collection is hampered. To counter a tank rush, a Yuri commander may turn his Genetic Mutator on a group of slaves to instantly obtain a force of Brutes. This can also become a lucrative source of funds as Brutes can be sent to a nearby Grinder for "reprocessing". Slaves assigned to a Slave miner are forced to follow its warden's will and thus will not receive direct command (except when liberated by destroying the slave miner). One problem with the slave miner that sometimes occurred was in areas with heavy radiation; these locations would prove instantly fatal to the fragile slaves, who would perish and liquefy almost instantaneously after departing their parent miner. Because of this, Slave Miners were the only ore collectors of Third World War to be completely useless in irradiated areas. In-Game The Slave Miner is unique in that it is a vehicle and a structure (but not both at the same time) meaning that it can be built from both the construction yard (where it is deployed as a building) and the war factory. In each form it has all the attributes, advantages and vulnerabilities of that form. E.g. A deployed Slave Miner cannot be Chronoshifted but can be blown up with like other structures. Undeployed, they can be chronoshifted just like all other ground vehicles (including onto water where it will instantly sink). There is one more issue with the slave miner: should the miner vehicle have to cross to move to a far away location but the slaves are left behind the mining operation couldn't be started. If this happen the slaves must be "decommissioned" by killing or mutation into Brutes. Slave Miners cannot be manually repaired unlike most structures. To repair a miner an Engineer must be sent to the miner or capture a machine shop where it can gradually repair while undeployed. For attacking, it's a good idea to send slave miners on an enemy base and apply Iron Curtain so it will become invulnerable, and to longer distract defenses from other units. However, don't use too many, as they are extremely weak offensive units and will be destroyed before they do too much damage to your enemy, even given their prodigious hitpoints. When deployed, it is the only unit that has a lot of hitpoints, making it a very good for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. If the Slave Miner is sent into a Grinder while the slaves are outside, the slaves are made neutral (white in color) and will automatically attack anything nearby. The AI usually defend a Slave Miner with two Lasher Tanks, a Gattling Tank, and a Yuri Clone. Assessment Pros *One-of-a-kind unique miner that combined the technologies of both an ore refinery and a mobile mining vehicle. *Automatically moves and redeploys as close to ore sources as possible and does not have to remain in the base and occupy unnecessary space. *Provides a fast rate of income due to close proximity to an ore field. *Cannot be infected by Terror Drones even if not deployed. *Cannot be crushed by a Battle Fortress unlike War miners and Chrono miners. *Immune to radiation and mind-control. *Cannot be captured. *Armed with a machine gun to defend itself against infantry like a War Miner, and light Anti tank gun when Elite. *Ultra heavy armor, much more durable than ore miner or refinery due to building protection. *While undeployed, if Healing ability and combined with heavy armor, it can soak up a lot of damage against attacks (Except Tanya's C4). *Slaves are replaced for free when killed in combat. *Can be comboed with a Genetic mutator to generate 'free' Brutes, espically if used on multiple slave miners at once. But that may consequently stop mining for a while. *Can be built from the Construction Yard or from the War Factory, completely seperate from either tab, therefore allowing 2 Miners to be built simultaneously. Cons * Very slow. * Tank Destroyers can pierce it's armor even when deployed. * Frequent target to large numbers of basic tanks and anti-armor infantries * Combined power of multiple Prism Towers can destroy it in a few shots. * Slaves are vulnerable to radiation. * Slaves usage requires protection from anti-infantry units especially IFV + Sniper, SEAL or Tanya. * A single virus can mess up several Slave Miners at once and if left unnoticed the toxic cloud will wear down their health or even destroy them * 2 SEALs or 1 elite sniper can shut down income from Slave Miner. * Splash damage from Prism tanks and V3s can destroy hordes of slaves to shut down their income as they can outrange them. * Must be micromanaged to maximize income potential. * Only Engineer can repair it in deployed mode; or Engineer inside of an IFV can repair it in undeployed (mobile) mode. * Vulnerable to aerial attacks. * Vulnerable to C4 charge (overwhelming SEALs or Psi Commandos) * If Slave Miner is destroyed, slaves will join the side that dealt the killing blow on it. * Boris can out range and destroy the Slave Miner with little effort (unless it is undeployed). * Offensive power somehow less the War Miner even though they fire the same weapon. (video citation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td1EGe5dm0s) See Also *Chrono miner *War Miner Quotes Gallery Slaveminer unskinned.jpg|Textureless render SlaveMiner Render.jpg|Installer slide Slave Miner 1.jpg|Render SlaveMiner Concept.jpg|Concept art Slave Miner Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Slave_miner_animation.gif|Deployment animation YR_Slave_Miner_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Slave_Miner_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Slave_Miner_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *Reading the game data shows that the Slave Miner shares its gun with the Soviet War miner. *However, the offensive power does somehow loses out to the War Miner. (See last point of Cons for Video Citation.) Category:Yuri's Revenge vehicles Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge buildings